


Anything

by that_one_kid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm worried, get behind me now, psychic doctor, pure unadulterated cyber angst, the new trailer and this cliffhanger and wrecking me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: The Doctor and the only family she has left are right in the crosshairs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> See end for trigger warnings

“I’m not losing anyone else to that!” the Doctor says, deliberate and firm in a way that means she’s trying not to let her voice shake. Yaz has heard that tone of voice before. Fear and panic and resolve all rolled into one. The Doctor uses it often. She does so much that it’s easy to forget how scared she usually is. But the looming darkness behind the statement, the look in the Doctor’s eyes - Yaz recognizes that too. Just not from her. Yaz is a police officer, after all, even if she’s still in her probationary period. She’s seen what loss can do to a person. 

~ ~ ~

“I’ve been so reckless with you,” she says, shame dripping from each word, her head dropping almost to her chest. Yaz can’t help but interject.

“What are you talking about?” she asks sharply. They signed up for this. She’d warned them that they’d come back different, that they might not come back at all.

“You’re _human_ ,” she says, staring into Yaz’s eyes with fear and rage and a burning desperate need to be heard. “If they capture you, they’ll convert you.” 

~ ~ ~

She is trying so hard to convince them of the obvious - that they need to save themselves. That they need to run, before the unthinkable happens. Enough. She snaps at them, lunges at them, bites back the urge to snarl. They'll leave, even if she has to drive them away. The Cybermen will come and come and come, and they will take everything good about her friends and they will strip it down for parts. She won’t let that happen. Not again, not ever. Not like Bill, not like Danny. She won’t (can't, can't). They run, and she feels the relief start to seep through her as the pounding of footsteps sounds on the ground. She’ll do whatever needs to be done to buy them the time they need to escape.

~ ~ ~

It doesn’t work. They don’t take her bait. They don’t hate her enough to chase her away from the humans they are hunting, and she feels a surge of guilt that she hasn’t done enough harm to them for the Cybermen to recognize her as the greater threat. 

~ ~ ~

“Please!” she is screaming in her head, bowed over the communicator through which Yaz has just abruptly stopped talking. “Not them! Not them too!” Ryan looks concerned, although there’s no way for him to hear her thoughts. Probably. “I’ll do anything, please! Not them!” 

“Contact,” purrs a too-familiar voice, sending ice water through her veins. She’s aware of a charging up of the air around her, a crackling of the barrier. The Master’s amused voice rings in her head. “Did you say you’d do _anything_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Fear of death, mentioned canonical deaths, guilt, survivor's guilt, loss


End file.
